Divinity
by Alyzmae
Summary: Life is never as simple or complex as it is perceived to be. It just is. Or so say the gods. au.


**A/n: First story in awhile. Hope it appeases fellow readers. Been inclined to right, so here I am writing it one appears to be a dead fandom. Oh well. Please this has not been beta-ed, or whatever. So spelling and grammatical errors will appear like no one's business. This is does take place in an alternative universe. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own. _

**DIVINITY**

**I: awaken**

"...ke up...Yuu...ple..."

The voices were back, whispering in the darkness. His body was hard and stiff as if in a deep sleep, just slight movement caused the exorcist to pause- pain rupturing through his veins almost as if a liquid nitrogen had been released into the contours of his body's nervous system.

"Kanda!" The voice was louder now and more feminine. He tried to focus on it and only it.

"Kanda," it continued, " you need to wake up now!" It sounded frantic and his mind tried to process why it would, but gods his body hurt. How could he wake up if he was drowning in agony?

It seemed like hours, the voices cried and begged and the icy fire in his body raged on through but finally his eyes opened.

"Lavi! His eyes they're open," the female voice shouted before leaning close to the body, "shh, your eyes will adjust in a minute. It's me: Lenalee; Kanda you're just awaking. This will be a process."

He focused on her voice, his eyes blinded by intense bright light but they were gradually settling. He could hear Lavi and Lenalee talking- discussing the 'Walking God' or whatever but his own voice refused to break free, so he simply laid still, his eyes open and his breathing ragged.

"Yuu- thank the gods you're awake," Lavi's excited voice raged on, "honestly for a minute I didn't think you had it in you. I mean you were the last one to awake and even then-"

He was cut off by a hard slap to the back of his head and Lenalee's harsh whisper of, " you idiot! Kanda doesn't need to hear that!"

Disgruntled and more than a little annoyed, Kanda finally found the will to sit up. His head was spinning, leaving him in a state of dizziness. It took a moment or so before the spinning had slowed enough that his vision cleared once more and he finally could take everything in. In front of him was Lavi- but his bright hair was down instead of his usual look of sporting it with a bandana and he was wearing a simple tunic of a light beige color.

Lenalee was next to Lavi, her customary pigtails trailed down her back in long locks, some of which had been pulled over shoulder to drape down her breasts. Beautiful flowers were weaved in through out her hair while her lithe body wore a vibrant red chiffon dress with a spectacular center piece and billowy sleeves. He felt sick, everything was way off.

Behind them everything was white and clear and too bright. The sky was a lighter blue than he ever remembered it being and the clouds, he swore were tinted almost lilac. The hard marble underneath him and all across the floor glistened in the sunlight, where marble pillars shot upward. It took a minute but he realized he was in a temple. However, instead of the customary enclosure he associated with temples, he could see through the walls and ceiling to the outside. He was going to throw up.

He swallowed deeply, " where are we?"

Lavi and Lenalee glanced at each other before the bookman sighed and responded, "The Temple of Man."

"And where the fuck would that be exactly?" He spit out, he was too overwhelmed for this shit.

Lenalee opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a small lyrical voice before sound even left her pink lips, "you're in Alenia, young exorcist."

Kanda turned his head to see a- what he could only describe as a descendant of the fae, themselves. It was a petite male, his skin so luminous and fair that the light pink twinge on his fair cheeks made him think of morning dew; so fresh and alive. His lips were a light pinkish color that were small and supple yet full and inviting. His pert little nose was held high but not in pride but rather in sense of fulfillment. It was hard to understand but yet Kanda felt like he comprehended anyway, that he could grasp it. This boy was the definition of a an oxymoron, but yet he couldn't pull his eyes away.

The petite male had white hair, which was short and hung just below the lobes of his ears. The delicate lobes were pierced and decorated in crescent moons, his body though, was what drew in Kanda's attention the most.

It was lean and toned but still held a youthful fullness in a sleek confinement and it was shown to the world. He wore a light dress, which reminded him of a field of spring flowers by a lake's shore. It's collar was silver and the sleeves only formed cuffs around his biceps, leaving his shoulders bare. It swooped low in the back, revealing milky skin just high enough that his derriere wasn't revealed. It left a small train behind him as he walked, giving him the air of a god.

He was beautiful, magnificent and even through the haziness of Kanda's condition he could recognize that and it pissed him off more than anything else could have at the moment. Just who the fuck did this girly kid think he was?

"Moyashi, just who the fuck are you?" he growled as he spoke this, his eyes glaring down the boy in front of him.

"Kanda!"

"Yuu!" Both of his friends let out alarmed grasps and urged him to stop but they were halted when the lyrical voice told them it was okay.

He still held his smile as he approached Kanda and Kanda felt himself tense as the petite boy crouched down beside him.

"Do not worry exorcist- I will end it now," he whispered and brought his pale hands to cusp Kanda's face, ignoring his complaints and struggles while Lenalee and Lavi held him down as well. In the midst of this chaos he briefly noticed a green cross embedded in the pale skin of his left arm.

Suddenly he was on his back, Lenalee and Lavi were still pinning him down ignoring his curses and accusations, as the mysterious boy gazed at Kanda with twin pools of silver. It was then Kanda noticed that the boy's left side of his face was graced with either a strangely beautiful scar or a tattoo of sorts. It ran from above his left eye down to just below his cheekbone- it was a vibrant red upside down pentagram above the eye and below it reminded him almost of a jugged cross, twisted and altered to have its real meaning hidden.

"I need you to wait a moment, exorcist," whispered the boy before he broke into a strange chant in a tongue he did not know. Watching as the boys pale lids closed and his eye lashes danced across his skin.

He was confused- but only for a second before his chest erupted into immeasurable amounts of pain, directly above his cursed tattoo.

He clenched his teeth together as his body buckled under the pain.

"Yuu- it'll be good in a minute, buddy," Lavi's voice broke through strangely cheerful while Lenalee's was more soothing, "Kanda, please don't fight him- it only hurt's you more." And although their voices were almost soothing, Kanda felt rage form from deep within uniting these two with the strange boy singing- did they betray him? If they did, then may god have mercy.

He panted. He buckled. He swore, but the boy did not relent until what seemed like forever, when the cool hands finally relented and dropped away from his face. He opened his eyes in time to see the lithe male collapse beside him, his breathing uneven.

Lavi let go and picked the damn Moyashi into his arms, grinning at him while he shoved Lenalee off him.

"What the fuck is going on?" he growled, his brow sweaty and his rage unstable. He pushed himself to a standing position content to continue ignoring Lenalee's attempt to help him.

"Kanda-" Lenalee started but froze, shaking her head; how could they explain?

"You better start talking."

"Yuu," Lavi sighed, " just calm down. I don't want you to kill us when we explain it to you."

"Then you better start and do not call me that again, or you won't live long enough to explain it to me."

Lavi shuffled the boy closer to his chest, while Lenalee went to stand next to him, " We're still in the same place as the order was, Kanda," started Lenalee, " England but it's no longer called that."

She took a deep breath and glanced at Lavi who nodded for her to continue.

"Do you remember being in the infirmary?" She waited, when Kanda nodded she continued, " Komui put us to sleep- froze our bodies, our minds. Well, it's time for us to wake up," she swallowed, her voice hoarse, "but Kanda it's not the 19th century anymore."

She licked her lips, which suddenly seemed dry, " in the calendar used now its 10,521 n.a. But if we were using the calendar we were using it'd be 15, 453 a.d."

"You're fucking crazy," Kanda muttered, his eyes rapidly searching for anything, perhaps a joke of some sort, or god knows what. It was impossible, fucking impossible.

"Yuu-chan, really we aren't lying!" cried Lavi taking a step toward Kanda.

"Che, as if I really believe you."

"Look at your chest!" Lavi exclaimed, " this boy is from the future-I swear! He can remove curses; he took yours away. And see my eye? No longer covered, he fixed that as well," he said while pulling his hair back to show both his eyes.

Kanda was momentarily stalled, realizing for the both time, that he could see both of Lavi's eyes. Coming to terms with this, he glanced down at his body for the first time. His legs were dressed in simple black slacks and his chest was bound per his usual bandages and ever so slowly he unwounded them.

He, Kanda Yuu, great emotionless samuri gasped and felt unshed tears form, tickling his eyes as he realized his chest was bare. The curse- it was gone. He was still staring at his chest when a small mumble broke his concentration.

The boy had awoken and was groggily rubbing his eyes, while Lavi, Lavi of all people, smiled gently at the boy and stroked hair out of his eyes whispering words he couldn't hear. What the fuck?

"Baka Usagi drop your little boyfriend- I need to talk to him."

It didn't escape his notice that Lavi waited until the small boy nodded and smiled at him, putting his hand lightly against Lavi's cheek in approval before Lavi did what he wanted. Lenalee moved to stand right behind the boy as well, almost as if protecting him.

" Yes?" The damn brat had a bright grin of merriness of his face as he folded his hands in front of him, his eyes sparkling- it only served to enrage him more.

"First off- you're going to explain to me just who the fuck you are, then how the fuck you got rid of my curse, thirdly- where and apparently, when the fuck I am and after what exactly is going on here," it came out ragged and deep and he could see both his comrades flinch but this puny child just kept smiling and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, exorcist-it will be as you wish."

"It's Kanda, you damn Moyashi."

" Ah, excuse me then," he laughed, actually laughed. Was he insane? If he didn't need these answers from this brat he would rip his little voice box right out.

"Kanda," he said as if tasting it on his pert lips. Kanda didn't know why but he felt himself fighting a blush.

"Well Kanda, I am, in your tongue: Allen Walker. I'm afraid you won't be able to really pronounce my native name. It's a great pleasure that you've finally awoken. Lena and Lavi here have been beside themselves waiting," he grinned cheekily, glancing at Kanda from beneath his eyes lashesand ignoring his warning growls.

" I am of a somewhat noble house here in Alenia," he continued while glancing at Lenalee and Lavi before looking back at Kanda, " I am gifted, you could say or perhaps it is my own curse but I can heal people but it often weakens me, so I try not to do it much."

Kanda looked at his friends and tried to fight off the anxious feeling he was feeling, while Allen continued, " It is 10,521 of the year n.a, which stand for Noah's Arrival and as I stated before you are in Alenia, from your time this location would have been in England, although I am afraid I can't give you any more specifics."

Kanda struggled to keep calm but he felt like he was losing a battle as the boy spitted out words so nonchalantly, it was as if he said it everyday.

" I've been trying to awake your body for years now, all of your comrades, friends and family who were put into sleep have already awoken. It needed to be done, your body was starting to fail. It can only sleep for so long," he chuckled.

And that was Kanda's breaking point. He snapped and punched Allen straight in the jaw.

Lenalee let out a surprised scream of sorts before kneeling by the boy who had been knocked down. But what got Kanda the most was the sudden violent shove backwards by an enraged Lavi.

"What the hell Kanda, you just pushed a god!" his eyes were darker than Kanda had ever seen, but still he kept firm.

"Please, this baka moyashi just informed us he's some noble not a god," he paused glancing coolly at the angered red head, " and what gives? Upset I pushed your boyfriend?"

"You really are an idiot!"

"Che."

"I'm serious Kanda," surprising all members of this foursome, for Lavi to call Kanda by his preferred name showed that there was no humor to be found in this bookman. " Allen is the Earl's direct blood, the crowned god of the gods. He is of Noah blood, pure Noah blood mind you! Allen doesn't tell because it can be dangerous to those around him, but you've put us all in danger by marking him!" he let out a sigh of exasperation, but calmed when he felt a petite hand on his shoulder and saw the smiling god, well, smiling at him.

"And no, he is not my boyfriend but I am loyal to him, so don't hurt him."

"Lavi," started Allen, "I'm fine, I can handle it, thank you though." He bowed his head a little, ignoring Lavi's embarrassed face before suggesting that Lavi and Lenalee return to their chambers. He gave them little to no chance to disagree before he hummed a little tune and watched as they vanished before turning to to a very confused Kanda.

"I'm sure you have some questions?" He tilted his head up to the side in a strangely naive fashion, as he came to stand beside Kanda.

It was only then that Kanda really noticed how petite the boy was. Kanda knew he was tall. Standing at about six feet, give or take an inch or so, but this boy looked like he barely reached his shoulders.

He frowned at Allen before deciding just to glare. " Moyashi, I fucking told you to explain."

Allen smiled gently and held his arm out and indicator to follow him. As they walked to destinations unknown, Allen spoke, " The Noah's were here before your god ever was," his voice was so silent, a gentle caress of a whisper. " They treated humans like cattle but in return they gave them new technologies and medicine and truths. We came from a different place, a different heaven, a different home."

Kanda kept silent, his eyes never leaving his heavenly companion, " But are we really gods? I don't know," he shook his head, " nonetheless we left with the promise to return."

Kanda snorted, " what's the deal about all these god leaving and then coming back?"

The smile that formed on Allen's face was so bright and hopeful that Kanda was momentarily stunned- what the hell was that?

"I don't know, I often wonder too," he laughed merrily but at the same time it seemed almost cynical, if that was possible, " but we did return and life was halted and changed and brought back to the god and cattle relationship." He frowned a delicate frown marring his features, "but I'm trying to change that. And I need the help of you, exorcists. Man should pray to no one, you are your own divinity." He gazed at Kanda, all walking halted.

He suck in a deep breath as his cobalt eyes met the silver pool's of the young god in front of him. It was all to much and his frustration was spiking instead of declining. " And how the fuck am I supposed to help, moyashi?"

Allen blinked softly and again Kanda felt hate and annoyance run through his body, just what the fuck is going on- his mind still racing with unanswered questions, his heart still aching. Just god damn it.

Allen's voice is like melted gold when he whispers, " You will kill us."

*********Was it the blue night, Gone fragile? *****

**A/n: this is as stated an alternative universe. Characters will seem out of character, but with time grow into the characters we love (hopefully). No, Allen's arm is not a grotesque red and scaly but he does have his little green cross. Also I appreciate feedback and criticism. So help a bitch out. Thanks. Song quote at end is from: **_Little Dragon's Twice. _

**-Alyzmae**


End file.
